A digital cluster communication system is a specific mobile communication system, in which a resource is shared among group users. In the digital cluster communication system, a network side needs to allocate a corresponding group resource for each group, so that each group performs group allocation by using the allocated group resource.
In the current digital cluster communication system, a scheduling area is usually preset for each group according to a conventional activity area of the group user in the group. The scheduling area includes a plurality of cells whose geographical locations are adjacent. When establishing the group, the network side merely allocates and establishes a resource relevant to the group inside the scheduling area, but does not allocate a resource for a cell outside the scheduling area.
When adopting the aforementioned manner to perform the group resource allocation, since the resource is allocated according to the preset scheduling area, if the scheduling area is set to be too small, then the group user locating outside the scheduling area cannot access the group; if the scheduling area is set to be too large, then it is possible that a resource is still established in some cells having no user, thereby leading to a waste of system resources. Therefore, at present, there is no resource configuration method which can not only ensure that the group user accesses the group successfully but also avoid the resource waste.